The Valkyrie Chronicles VI: The Return
by mmulhollon
Summary: After defeating Satan again Michael Valkyrie now must try to get his wife back and somehow regain her memories before someone close from her past captures her and tries to repeat the same evil he has done using her.


The Valkyrie Chronicles VI:

The Return

By the Imaginary mind of Michael Mulhollon

On Terra II in an alley a male figure rematerialized to reveal Michael wearing black leather and jeans and said, "I hope this is low profile enough.", and smiled before throwing a small bag over his shoulder and walked out. He entered a one story home where on the other side of the backyard is a two story house and inside his own home there was already furnishing and when he looked in the garage he saw a Harley and a White Dodge Challenger and smiled and said, "Groovy.", a beeping noise went off and Michael pulled out his communicator and pressed a button and a see-through glass computer came up from a mechanic table to his right and he said, "Even more.", the computer opened some files showing Chloe's new background as he sat down and read through. At a college called Rivertown Chloe was waiting outside till a cab pulled up and a person that looked like a janitor exited on her side to reveal it was Michael and he said, "Excuse me.", Chloe said, "No problem.", and she entered the cab and closed the door before pulling out and Michael looked on heartbroken but walked away as he looked down to his communicator to see the tracker is still working in the cab.

Once he completed his interview for the janitor role at Chloe's college he went to the place where the cab dropped her off and walked down an alley and scanned the area to find the door that leads to a place where he found out she still has the habit of herself as a hero or the Green Comet and found the place loaded with training gear and weapons and he knew that Chloe still remembers good taste in weapons and he left and decided to wait for her when she comes back because he knows she has some mode of transportation and she did come back driving a green motorcycle and as she went inside he planted a tracking device on her motorcycle to know where she patrols. When he went home he first took a shower and relaxed in the house by dancing to "Uptight" by Steve Wonder wearing only a towel around him and when he looked out the back he stopped dancing and noticed Chloe was staring at him through her bedroom window on the second floor, Michael yelled, "Oh crap!", and he tried to grab the curtains only to trip on the short table and when he fell his towel came off reveal his butt. He immediately grabbed the curtain and closed it not seeing Chloe laughing and another adult standing next to her shocked and he looked down and saw himself unwrapped and he cringed and said, "Damn, there goes that first impression.", and he got up and got dressed. He rang the doorbell to the house Chloe is in and a large muscleman appeared and he introduced himself and the muscleman as Mark Turtillo and he called Chloe. When she appeared she introduced herself and pretended nothing was wrong till Mark told her to apologize to Michael for staring at him through her bedroom window. He then told Michael that if he doesn't want anymore trouble he better keep the curtains closed if Michael decides to run around his own home without any clothes on and Chloe giggled as Michael tried to keep a serious expression but is having a hard time and Mark glared at her and she stopped. Michael apologized but he is use to living upstate and he assured Mark that it won't happen again. Mark approved and he told Michael because of what Chloe did she will accept any form of punishment just as long as it's outside the house and Chloe looked up at Mark in shock and Michael said she can paint outside the whole house and repair it and Mark agreed and asked when and Michael said the day after tomorrow and Michael left.

When she came over to paint Michael setup his chair in the front yard towards the house and he said, "Have fun!", Chloe said, "Where's the paint and equipment?", Michael said, "In the garage.", and he pressed the door opener to show all the paint cans and equipment all cluttered up and she said, "Are you going to help me?", Michael sarcasticly looked like he was thinking and said, "Ah, no.", Chloe looked at him stunned and said, "Seriously? How I am supposed to paint when all your crap is cluttered in here?", Michael said, "Then you should have specified that to our agreement.", and he smiled while Chloe glared back at him and pulled out the gear muttering curses under her breath and Michael pulled out a CD player and a bottle of beer from the cooler next to him and the first song played was the same Steve Wonder song and Chloe looked back and saw Michael smirking as he said, "Yea and who is the dumbass who got caught.", and he opened his beer and began drinking as he lit a cigar and smoked while Chloe glared at him but when she looked away she smirked and muttered, "I'm starting to like this arrogant prick.", and started carrying the stuff out. Later she stopped and asked permission to use the bathroom and he said sure and he knows she is also going to search his bedroom and he just sat in his chair and waited outside. Chloe looked in his bedroom and was quick and thorough and she found his stash of guns underneath his bed and a large duffle bag that read USS Challenger but had a combo lock on it and she went to the bathroom and flushed the toilet after she put everything away.

While they ate lunch she asked him straight forward if he works for the government and he said he use to and she asked why is he a janitor at her school when she's getting her master's and he replied, "I just need a break from all the killing I had to do.", Chloe said, "Bull crap.", Michael said, "Says someone who looked under my bed and assumed I worked for the government.", she stopped in mid motion of drinking her water bottle and he replied, "Do you really I believed what you have been asking me you just went to the bathroom inside?", she said his gun collection was obvious and were sticking out. Michael said, "Maybe I intentionally did that to see if you are nosey.", Chloe then looks at her watch and says, "Time to go back to work.", Michael said, "Yep.", and he sits back in his chair as Chloe was about to climb the ladder and she says, "Hope you enjoy the view looking at my ass.", Michael said, "With that attitude maybe I should tell Mark about you looking through my house.", Chloe said, "You can try after I kick your teeth in.", Michael laughs and says, "You can try, but I doubt it.", she looks back at him and says, "Really.", Michael smiled and said, "Yep. I can even show you how to fight better Red Comet.", she just stared at him as he smiled and after a silent pause he said, "Well are you going to paint or just stand there and stare at me?", Chloe said with a low voice, "I could kill you for knowing my identity.", Michael said cooly, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me Chloe, now paint the rest of the side before it gets dark and Mark will get too suspicious.", she continued painting as she looked puzzled and says to herself, "He seems awfully calm. I wonder if I met him before.", and when she finished Michael offered her a ride back but she told him she can make it on her own and Michael watched as she walked away and smiled at himself before going inside and the phone rang in the house for the first time as he looked surprised and answered it and he smirked as he heard a familiar voice.

Chloe came back the next day and before she continued she saw a deep blue Dodge Challenger outside Michael's house. When Michael answered the door she saw another man that looks almost exactly like Michael except he has light brown hair and sharp eyebrows and features and Michael introduced his brother Gabriel and Gabriel said he heard that Chloe was painting his bother's house and he was wondering if she can paint his as well and Chloe just stared at him as he laughed and he said, "Look at her face!", and he and Michael laughed and Gabriel said, "Just kidding! You don't have to paint my house, I have an apartment!", and she made a smug look and nodded that he got her. Once Chloe finished painting she left and told Mark about Michael's brother and Mark is happy that she got paid for her first job as a painter and took responsibility for her actions but he doesn't trust Michael because a person with a perfect government record doesn't just decide to be a janitor at a college and he believes it has something to do with Chloe so he decided if she is going back for other work he is coming as well. When she went to bed Chloe called Michael and told him about Mark and Michael thanked her for telling him and Chloe also tells him that Mark is suspicious of him and it's only a matter of time before he won't allow her to see him again and Michael says he understands since he is a police detective and then out of the blue she told him he has a cute body and he said, "Cute? That is something only a chile will say.", and Chloe responded that she is not a chile and she meant cute as in he's ripped and sexy and he told her she's got one cute butt and Chloe blushed and she reminded him about that fight training he promised and Michael told her he didn't forget and they both said their good nights and went to bed. When the day came for Chloe to come and train with him and door rang and Michael answered only to see Mark and he told Michael that Chloe will not come anymore because he found out the reason he is not working at a high end job is he has a criminal record while in the government and he made a deal to make it seem like it was not bad to make it look like Michael is innocent and not a criminal and Mark will not allow Chloe to come by anymore nor will Michael visit them and he left after showing he detective badge and told him to stay away all the while Michael kept a straight face. Once Michael closed the door and watched him drive away Michael just smiled at himself and shook his head.

The next day Chloe was talking to her friends by her locker and Michael was cleaning the stairs and looked frustrated as during the whole day he noticed Chloe was being watched by people that Michael was able to tell were working for the police undoubtedly know Mark and are his friend's in the police department. He watched out the corner of his eye as Chloe talked and one of the watching undercover cops in the distance smirked and Michael scanned her earpiece and hacked in to hear one of the voices said, "Yeah, that low life knows his place. He better stay that way till the day he dies and his body is dumped in the gutter.", Michael then put the mop in the bucket as he said to himself, "Really? Let's see if they can stop me.", and he walked towards her but before he reached her Gabriel grabbed him and pushed him into the corner of the next hallway so Chloe can't see. Gabriel told him to relax and there is another way but before he said anything else school security then came by and told Gabriel he is not wearing a pass and he told Gabriel to report to the office but Gabriel said he's not here for long and he just needs to talk to his brother but the guard is persistent and grabs Gabriel on the shoulder and Gabriel jabs him in the throat and as he fell Gabriel continued talking to Michael ignoring the shocked guard behind and Michael making a laugh as he saw him hit the guard and Gabriel told Michael again that there is another way and they can still get her back as long as they don't get too much attention. The guard behind him pulled out his tare and Michael pushed his brother aside and kicked the guy in the chest sending him flying to the front doors alerting more guards. Michael said, "You take two on the right and leave the rest to me.", Gabriel said, "No you take the two, I have more experience than you.", Michael laughed and said, "I think you've mistaken your age with what you think you can do.", and Gabriel first looked sour but then laughed as well when people were watching as two more guards appeared from behind and were pulling out their takers when Michael hit one in the jaw, kicked another in the face, grabbed another's right leg, flipped him and kicked him mid-air in the chest sending him smashing into the lockers, dodged two takers ripping one out of a guard's hands and elbowed him into face, the other guard he grabbed him around the head and threw him upside down into the lockers and Michael yelled, "YAHOO!", Gabriel yelled, "Heads up!", and he jumped in the air and kicked both guards in the face and said, "Sorry, mean down!", a guard started to get up and Michael said, "Nighty night!", and in one punch in the face he knocked him out but then an undercover cop jumps on his back and another pulled out a cattle prod and stuck it into Michael's gut only for Michael to look down not affected and said, "Really? A cheap shot?", and Michael jumped in the air and flipped slamming the cop on his back on top the other with the cattle pod and Gabriel kicked another sneaking behind Michael in the back and he flew slamming into the tiled wall where cracks spread where his face hit. Another cop jumped onto his back as well and Gabriel repeatedly slammed his back to the wall till the wall stared falling apart and the cop let go and Gabriel hit all his joints forcing him to collapse. They both ran to the exit and Michael winked at Chloe as she watched in shock as they both jumped into Gabriel's blue 68' Dodge Charger and drove away.

They quickly stopped at Michael's place and he grabbed his stuff that is already packed and threw them into his Challenger and they both drove away. They drove for a short while changing their plates occasionally as their cars are equipped with a plate changer with four different plates till they reached an abandoned warehouse next to some abandon docks and once inside Gabriel showed him around and it looked like a large lab mixed with an arsenal of weapons and Michael's jaw dropped. Gabriel said, "I think you know what to do to get Chloe's attention now.", and he patted him on the shoulder. A Dodge Challenger pulled up to a gas station and a man in a leather jacket stepped out and walked in when suddenly a masked person with a gun tried to grab him and the mystery man grabbed him and threw him out the front door smashing through the glass and saw two more were holding hostages and the mystery man pulled out a large .44 Magnum and said, "I advise you leave.", and one of the robbers fired but the bullets struck Michael but did no damage and they looked at him in shock and Michael said, "My turn.", and he fired and the bullet went straight into the robber's gun barrel and the gun blew up making him blind and Michael ran up to him and kicked him in the face into the fridge shelves. Two guys grabbed him around each arm and the guy holding a hostage let her go and pointed the gun to him and said, "You're screwed hero!", and Michael said, "Who, me?", and he threw the guy holding his right arm into him and Michael spun and kicked the guy holding his left arm in the jaw with his right foot, blocked a few moves by the other guys and punched one in the face, kicked the other in the leg losing his balance and double kick the other in the stomach and yelled, "Knockout!", and punched the guy squarely in the face. One guy tried coming behind him but Michael elbowed him in the face and spun and kicked him again in the jaw sending him flying where the other guy is in the fridge, double punch the other guy in the face, kicked him in the balls and left before the police arrive.

For the next few days Michael listened to the police banner and answered all calls related to domestic violence and robbery making people that are dressed up superheros or want to be's ask to join him but Michael does not answer till Gabriel came by as Michael was watching the new and told him that he heard Chloe was going out to a party with a football player and Michael thought she will be alright but decided to do a quick background check anyways and found out that the player is connected with girls that dislike Chloe and Michael told Gabriel he is going out cause he's got a bad feeling about this.

Chloe started walking home in the middle of the woods walking along a road in her dress as the college girls pulled a prank on her using her fake boyfriend as bait and date ditched her. A new white Dodge Challenger pulled up to her alongside of the road and followed as Chloe said, "You could have helped me.", Michael said, "And how would you explain to the police if they found out you left unscathed while eighteen of them are lying bleeding on the ground?", and he smirked but she didn't and he said, "Get in, I'll give you a lift.", and she stopped walking and told him if he makes a wrong turn or touches her he will have to be spoon fed for the rest of his life and Michael laughed and told her to just get in. During the drive he noticed her holding back her tears and he told her to go ahead it was not her fault and it is better to let it out, but she told him to go fuck himself because no real brave person cries and Michael said, "That's a load of crap.", Michael told her she looks really good in the dress and she thanked him and Michael added does he need to pay a visit to this football player and give him a world of pain but she ignored him and asked how he beat up those guys in the gas station and Michael smiled and replied she should figure that out and he told her if she is in trouble to just call him on the secured net he programmed into her phone and he will take her to their place and she asked did he touch anything else that is hers and he said no that is it and he swears it and he drops her off and told her good night and to his surprised she kissed him full on the lips and he asked what was that for and she said, "You figure it out hacker.", and she left as she got out and they both waved before Michael pulled out.

The next couple of days Michael laid low and heard one of Chloe's friends father was killed in an auto accident and heard she and Mark are attending his funeral. He drove to the cemetery and waited in his car at the far end of the caravan while they were paying their respects till he noticed a separate funeral where all the attendants were muscular and they tore off their suits to reveal not funeral like clothing beneath and Michael ducked and exited the right side of the car as the hired gunmen fired on the crowd where police were overseeing and noticed they were not shooting at the crowd but at the police providing protection and Chloe shoved her friend she was comforting away when one of the gunmen fired a M1 grenade that exploded close and sent Chloe flying back into a statue. Michael quickly ran/crawled over to Chloe as she still lied face forward on the ground and shook her as he spoke firmly, "Chloe? Chloe.", Chloe opened her eyes and tried to get up as she saw her friend being kidnapped but couldn't under Michael's strong hand on her back holding her down. He told her to crawl to his car so they can save her friend. They were able to make their way to his car as the gunmen still fired covering their escape when the van pulled away and Michael floored the Challenger as it sped out of the cemetery and ended up on the highway. Michael told Chloe to get the gun in the glove box and she climbed out onto the hood as he drove up behind the van and she jumped onto the roof and he pulled away to the right side as she fired through the roof and the gunman in the passenger seat looked out and pointed his gun but Michael slammed his car against the side knocking the gun out of his hand and Chloe fired but missed him as he stuck his head back in. The driver swerved the van and Chloe fell but grabbed on the holes on the roof while losing her gun and shots fired from inside the van through the roof and Chloe squirmed around to dodge the shots as Michael slowed and got behind the van and once the doors opened Michael pulled out his M9 and fired out his driver's window shooting one gunman holding the door into his forehead and another holding the girl in the chest and fell back. Michael held his hand out indicating the girl to stay inside and he drove back up to the right where the driver of the van resumed swerving and Michael slammed his car to the right side of the van every time he swerved and Chloe grabbed the top driver's door rim and she flipped and smashed the door window with her feet and kicked the driver's head in making a snapping sound and she flew inside grabbed the passenger's head with both her feet and snapped his neck before quickly got in control of the van and pulled over. After Chloe got out she immediately jumped into Michael's car and drove away before the police arrive.

Chloe told Michael to drop her off at her safe house so she can grab her things and she'll meet him at his safe house with his brother and once he did he drove off so he won't attract attention with his damaged car and drove outside of town to his and Gabriel's safe house and waited for her. As he waited he watched the news and heard about the incident at the cemetery and the van and then he saw breaking news where he saw a girl in a purple and black bike suit was surrounded by police just past the bridge outside the state she came from and she raised her hands as every cop trained their guns on her. She was forced on the ground and her helmet was yanked off to show Chloe's face as one of the cops put a gun to her head as they cuffed her and dragged her to one of the squad cars. Michael immediately got up and started making his way back to his car till Gabriel grabbed him from behind and yelled, "No, no brother!", Michael struggled and yelled, "She needs help!", Gabriel yelled, "And where is she going huh?! Where are you going to find her?!", and Michael stopped and said, "Alright, alright.", Gabriel said, "Now just wait, I'll find out where they are taking her.", he waited glued to the tv to see if they will tell or show her again but didn't and just repeated the news and Gabriel came back and told him she has been sentence to 25 years in a women's high security facility prison upstate and in his opinion she is far too gone. Michael said with a stern gaze, "No she isn't.", and there was a short silence when Gabriel looked surprised and said, "No, no, that's suicide!", and Michael smirked.

Chloe was put in isolation and had both her arms restrained across her chest and remained there for two days being spoon fed and used the bathroom as she was being watched by both a Federal agent and every other version of law enforcement to make sure she doesn't pull any hidden tricks to escape and she was given fire hose showers as well. The next night the guards were patrolling the prison as usual till there were muffled pops and the main power went out and when one of the guards tried to use his radio there was no sound coming out (even static) and there was a growing sound of a car racing towards the prison as the song "Hold Tight" by Beaky, Dave Dee, Dozy, Mick and Tich blared in the air and the guards and police guarding one of the gates where the sound was approaching they aimed their handguns, shotguns and assault rifles down the road and the sound grew even louder but there were still no headlights and it sounded like the vehicle was almost upon them and they fired at will. They still couldn't see the vehicle till all of a sudden they were blinded by a set of headlights and a white new Dodge Challenger barreled through the fence and crushed the surprised screaming guards beneath the fence and the car as it was still being shot at and more cops, guards and now SWAT stood at one of the entrances to the facility and fired only for two SWAT to be slammed down to the ground and be crushed beneath the cars tires as the Challenger smashed through the fake metal doors and made a new hallway in its path by smashing through a few metal and plaster walls, destroyed desks and sending glass, paper and debris all over the place and tore cables and lights creating sparks as well as other guards and prison personnel were either crushed beneath the car or were thrown or dodge from the car's path till it stopped when it slammed into a concrete wall creating large cracks up to the ceiling from the impact of the smashed-in front of the Dodge Challenger.

The driver side door flew off as Michael kicked it and when he stood up he drew an assault rifle and shotgun and was chewing something in his mouth when all of a sudden a squad of SWAT appeared before him with machine guns drawn and told Michael to put his guns down or they will shoot him. A ball of bubble gum appeared and popped as he continued chewing it leaving a couple of the SWAT confused and Michael said, "A little intense for a small break in.", they all looked puzzled at this point and Michael said, "Maybe you need to chill.", and he fired his shogun and they were all hit but to their surprise they saw feathered darts where they were shot and they fell passed out and Michael made a short laugh and said, "Come on, I'm not that demented.", and he continued onwards with the alarm going off. Chloe sat quietly in a corner with her arms still bound up as there were sounds of shooting outside and yelling till it stopped and the door to her room was torn from its hinges and she looked up to see Michael standing there chewing gum and she just stared at him in silence till he said, "What?", Chloe said, "Seriously? Chewing gum while shooting people?", Michael said, "Not really, more like giving them some sleepy time and he smiled even as one of the guards moaned and kicked him to shut him up.

A section of the cement wall exploded outwards and Michael and Chloe (wearing SWAT gear) ran out and the guards rushed in surrounding them but Michael and Chloe charged at them before they could and started punching and kicking their way out with some of them flying in the air due to Michael's strong kicks and punches and once they punched and kicked their way through one of the guards pulled out his gun and aimed at Chloe's back only for Michael to push a button on his hand and his car blew up incinerating it and the surrounding rooms causing the floors above and close by to collapse and the shock wave knocked the guard down before he could fire. They ran into the woods and Michael covered Chloe as she continued running by pulling out a rifled gatling gun and fired darts at the police and SWAT behind and to the right and left using their flashlights to zero in on their location as he fired and Chloe stopped at the edge of a road and heard the sound of sirens and an armada of police vehicles approaching as she saw their lights and Chloe said, "Now what?!", he then ripped two large bushes from the ground with both of his hands with ease to reveal his motorcycle and they both got on and drove away and Chloe yelled, "Great idea, but they will still see us!", he pressed a button on his handlebar and a metal like barrier formed around and enclosing them and reflective like panels turned on and they disappeared and Chloe said, "Nice.", and they sped away as the police and other emergency and authority vehicles turned to the prison.

The door to the warehouse opened and the bike reappeared as the reflective shielding folded back. The exterior of the abandon warehouse looked beauty but inside it looks brand new and is laid out with training gear and a boxing ring on one end and the other looks like a mixture of an auto body and gun shop with a catwalk overhead in the middle with three bedrooms to the right and three offices to the left. Chloe got off the bike but before Michael could say anything she went upstairs and into one of the bedrooms and closed the door making Michael sigh with sadness. The first night Michael heard Chloe crying in the next room and he went over and asked her if she is alright but she said it's not of his fucking business and Michael closed the door behind himself and said the it isn't and he sat next to her in bed and insisted on what's troubling her because if she keeps it to herself it is just going to make it worse. While she laid curled up in her bed she told him about the harsh verbal interrogations, the isolation and the water hosing she went through while she was in prison and the guards watched, laughed and made cruel sexual comments to her and Michael laid next to her and told her he will stay with her sos she will have someone to talk to or needs help and he pulled up the covers and cuddled around her (while she clasped his arms) while she slept. The next day he decided to help train Chloe and when she remembered the promise they had she was excited and more than willing to beat the crap out of him but when they started training she was outclassed and got her butt handed over but Michael told her she is doing fine but she just needs to learn a few more moves to counterattack her opponent and use his/her defenses and attacks against him or her and more endurance and he showed her a few moves. The next night as Michael slept alone he awoke to find Chloe sitting on top of him with a knife to his throat and he asked calmly (ignoring the knife) why is she holding a knife to his throat and she said in light of what has happened she wants to know what's in that Challenger sea chest and what is so important that he can't tell her and he said she will know in good time and she said she will give him her word that he is not a liar because so far he never lied to her on any promises he makes and she leaned over and kissed him. She then smiled and kissed him again this time longer and deeper and Michael then raised his hands and caressed her face and she dropped the knife as she held his face.

The next couple of days Chloe's fighting skills improved and Michael got word from hacking into a cell network of a big drug deal and he decided to take Chloe out to see what she has learned. When they reached an empty house Michael told her he will watch over with a sniper rifle as she goes in and once she's done he will call the police to pick them up and the Green Comet agreed except she decided to go in without her swords. She snuck inside through the back as the drug runners were loading from a 18 wheeler to the house and boats in the back and Michael heard from his earpiece a lot of punching, grunting, screaming and kicking till he heard and saw two flashes of gun shots and a guy blasted through the wall to a high hedge row outside and the rest of them outside started running or get into their vehicles as Michael fired away with darts able to take some of them while the rest fled and he saw the Green Comet walk out brushing debris from her shoulders and Michael smirked. They went out again and found another big drug distribution center along the river and noticed there was a small police force of four squad cars that are on their payroll and a lot of guards that are armed to the teeth plus drug transporting boats and skids with machine gun tripods and the Green Comet asked Michael how are they able going to get in there and he said his version of knocking.

The planted C-4 on the door to the warehouse (after cutting the wire to the camera) and he told the Green Comet to plug her ears because this is going to be loud and he laughed, he knocked on the door and Michael moved back around the corner and when the guard opened the visual slot Michael pressed the trigger and the door and entrance way exploded and Michael charged in and the song "Long Tall Sally" by Little Richard blared in the loudspeakers in and outside the warehouse first shocking the dealers and gunmen before Michael fired away with an assault rifle as the Green Comet fired her M9's as both sides exchanged fire while Michael and the Green Comet moved in around large crates as splinters were blown off and when one of the skids was being manned Michael grabbed a gas drum, threw it at the tripod, destroying it while also knocking the gunner down and Michael smashed a glass case on the wall and pulled out a flare gun, fired it and the flare hit the skid causing a large explosion and screams. One of the gunmen jumped in front of him and Michael kicked the guy in the chest and said, "Goodbye!", as he fell in the water and as more jumped him Michael slinged his machine gun and started kicking and slicing people up with his Rambo like knife and threw smaller blades at others farther back that tried to shoot him. In the process the Green Comet hit one corrupt cop in the throat and he fell choking to death from the impact and she made a roundhouse kick another in the face, grabbed another and threw him over her head smashing through a crate and into the other end of the warehouse hitting the wall, then kicked another in the face as she flipped in the air and grabbed another by the neck and snapped it before punching another in the face so hard that it killed him. Just when the fighting started to die down a boat and two skids showed up and had guns trained on them and Michael made a roundhouse kick on an oil drum and it flew and smashed into the lead boat before Michael pulled out his machine gun and fired causing the boat to explode and the skids to flip over while the Green Comet looked at him in shock. Michael stood confidently but then bent over and rubbed his foot and said, "Ow, I haven't done that in a while.", the Green Comet said, "In a while? That should hut considering it was filled with gas!", Michael said, "I practice a lot, and I wasn't even trying to think how much it weighed.", they zipped tied the rest including the corrupt cops and Michael used one of their computers in their squad cars to find out these drugs (which turned out to be heroin) came from a John Drax and his corporate headquarters building before he called the police and he and the Green Comet left.

Michael pulled up in front of the corporate headquarters as the Green Comet looked surprised and said, "Why are we here? We have no idea of the layout and what kind of security they have in there!", Michael said, "But they do not know we would be here, let alone expect us.", he then punched her on the shoulder and said, "Come on, it's going to be fun!", the Green Comet said, "In your own mind.", and they entered the building where there was a reception desk and two private security soldiers stood waiting for them and trained their guns on them and one said, "Put your hands up and lie on the floor now!", Michael and the Green Comet put their hands up and Michael looked at the Green Comet and said, "They're all yours.", the Green Comet said, "No I'll leave them to you this time.", Michael looked confused and said, "What? Come on I need a break once in a while!", soldier yelled, "Quiet! Face forward!", they both ignored him and the Green Comet said, "From what I have been seeing you don't need a break.", Michael said, "Oh come on! That's not fair!", soldier yelled and he and his companion moved closer and said, "I said shut up and...", when he was pointing his automatic rifle at the side of Michael's face as he still argued with the Green Comet Michael grabbed the tip of the rifle, turned it away, kicked the soldier in the crotch and spun him around and shot the other in the forehead leaving a black hole as he fell and kicked the soldier he was holding his gun in the back and he flew forward and hit the desk with his chest and he fell gasping for breath as Michael kicked him in the head knocking him out as Michael and the Green Comet walked by and she said, "Told you can handle it.", and Michael sighed and muttered under his breath as the Green Comet smiled and made a low laugh.

Two more soldiers stood outside the elevator doors with their machine rifles drawn and when the elevator sounded its arrival they fired leaving holes through the doors and in the elevator till they ran out of ammo and they drew their handguns before the doors opened and showed no one inside. They moved in only once they entered a knife from each side stabbed into their heads through either their left or right temples before they dropped and Michael and the Green Comet exited the elevator with their handguns drawn only to find out the floor and the hallway leading to the office was deserted and the Green Comet said, "Are you sure this is the right floor?", Michael looked at her sarcastically and said, "Yes, I can read a map.", and they walked slowly to the end of the hallway till they kicked the double doors open to see a blonde haired man sitting behind a large desk looking out the large windows to the night lit city with his back to them and Michael said, "Its over Drax. We got your shipment of drugs and you are going down big time.", and a strange voice said, "Good.", and he turned to face them and it was Dr. DNA and he said, "Because it is none of my concern.", and at that moment more black clad soldiers appeared and both Michael and the Green Comet noticed that they all look like the two soldiers at the reception desk and Michael said, "Dr. DNA, what are you doing here?", he smiled and said, "Just want to see two familiar faces, especially one from my own blood line.", the Green Comet looked at him confused then Dr. DNA said, "Kill him, and bring her to me.", Michael and the Green Comet threw their hands back as they turned around and a series of blades flew and struck the dozen soldiers in the throats and Michael pulled out his .44 but then Dr. DNA ran out from his chair as Michael fired a round on the desk top and made a large hole where Dr. DNA's head was and Dr. DNA ran towards the windows laughing as he covered his face with his forearms as he smashed through and fell. Michael and the Green Comet ran up and saw him flew away in what looked like a rocket propelled glider as he continued laughing in the distance leaving Michael angry while the Green Comet looked at Michael and the disappearing Dr. DNA with both anger and confusion.

When they got back to the warehouse Chloe pulled out one of her M9's and pointed it at Michael's throat and yelled that he knows something about her that she doesn't and wants to know what is going on and what did Dr. DNA mean by what he said of his own blood line and looked at her. Faster than a flash Michael snatched the gun from her hand and elbowed her in the face making her nose bleed as she cursed. Michael said, "I'll tell you as long as you don't point a gun in my face ever again.", Chloe said as she whipped her nose, "I'll make no promises till you tell me.", and Michael told that she has twin sisters and Dr. DNA is her father but he is evil by he is obsessed with cloning as he did to her twice and experimented on one of them to turn into a werewolf. Chloe got out of the car and got on her green motorcycle and Michael asked where she is going but she just sped off not saying a word as Michael looked down both guilty and angry. When she got back Michael was already laying back in bed when she barged in and took her clothes off and laid up against and held him as he asked if she is alright and she told him she feels a lot better now letting off some steam. The next day Michael watched the news and heard that an unknown female on a motorcycle rigged an explosive to an abandon building that was filled with explosives and weapons tied to the black market blew up and was leveled with over a dozen suspects that are tied up and were badly beaten, bruised and some have lost their limbs. Michael smiled and said to himself, "Yep, she let off some steam alright.", Gabriel yelled out, "I heard about you and your girlfriend!", Michael looked back from his couch and saw Gabriel sitting down in front of a computer and he said, "What's up brother?! Haven't seen you in a while!", Gabriel said, "I was doing some digging to find this Dr. DNA and I found...", Chloe said, "You mean my father.", they both looked up to see Chloe wearing only a pink robe as she walked down the stairs and he and Michael looked up gapping and Chloe said, "What? You never saw a woman wearing a robe before?", Michael laughed as Gabriel just shook his head and she said, "What did you find about my father?", Gabriel said, "Well I would have found his exact location if you didn't blow up that building.", Chloe looked puzzled and said, "What building?", Gabriel looked surprised and sarcastically said, "What building? How about that one!", and he pointed to the one blown up on the tv and Chloe said, "They were terrorists and I need to let off some steam.", Gabriel sighed in disappointment and said, "Well anyway I found out that he is developing more clones like those security guards that you saw in that building that was owned under the fake name of Drax.", Chloe said, "Do you have the location of the research facility?", and Gabriel told her he does and he gave them the location.

Outside a five story office like building one padded suited guard patrolled the pavilion on the second floor while a guard patrolled the entrance below when the guard on the bottom smacked his neck when there was a zip sound and fell down and the guard above looked down and saw him and raised his rifle and looked alert when there was another zip sound and he fell off and hit the ground below as two people ran inside and slid a card through a security lock and went inside. A guard behind a large grey desk looked up from writing on his log and reached for the silent alarm till Michael pulled out a silencer and shot him in the throat twice making him fall and gurgling as they went behind the desk and scrolled through the cameras till they found the armory and Michael said, "Found it, and it looks like a few guests are waiting for us.", the Green Comet said, "No problem.", four padded suited guards were sitting in the armory surrounded by various machine guns and large caliber rifles, grenades etc. till they heard a sound of something metallic falling and they trained their guns to the L shaped staircase in front and saw a small silver ball bouncing down the stairs and rolled in front of them. One of the guards picked up the device and looked at it as they saw nothing happened till all of a sudden his head and hand exploded into bright sparks and his corpse fell as the guards hesitated and covered their eyes only for Michael and the Green Comet kicked the door open and before the guards could fire Michael and the Green Comet shot them all in quick succession with their handguns and in the silence Michael said, "Now lets find something that can create a large crater.", Michael started looking through the armory but then halfway through he noticed the Green Comet was missing and Michael whispered, "Comet. Comet where are you?", he heard the sound of a door opening in the distance and two shots from a silencer and Michael slowly walked back up the stairs and peered outside to see no clone guards and he pulled out his wrist band and whispered, "Comet where the fuck are you? We are supposed to stick together!", the Green Comet's voice said, "I'm fine you worried prick. I found something that would solve all our problems, start heading out.", Michael said, "Wait...", the Green Comet said, "I will be there in a few seconds worrier now get outside now!", and Michael rolled his eyes and silently cursed himself as he moved out.

He waited crouched behind an entrance pillar looking towards the entrance till all of a sudden he heard machine gun fire and the alarm went off and he said, "Damn that woman!", and he saw the Green Comet running out from around a corner on the far back to the right and she flipped over inside the reception desk as the guards came around and fired their machine guns at her and shot through the glass doors forcing Michael to turn away. The Green Comet fired her handguns over the desk at the guards without looking and Michael said to himself, "I swear that girl is going to give me a heart attack someday!", and he pulled out a machine gun and fired at the entrance towards the guards taking three of them down at once while the rest ducked for cover as the Green Comet was still firing wildly and Michael yelled, "MOVE YOUR ASS!", she then ran out before throwing a flash bang behind her and it exploded making the guards cry out and as she ran she also pulled the fire alarm and the sprinkler system suddenly turned on to Michael's surprise as she stopped where he is and he said, "Why is the sprinkler system on?", and the Green Comet said, "Watch.", and she walked out in the open and pulled out a flare gun and shot it through a window on the second floor and all of a sudden the whole floor lit up as the fire followed the liquid on the floor then up to the sprinklers as the rooms are engulfed in flames and there are multiple explosions and fireballs issued forth from the windows and the fire quickly spread to the other floors turning the whole building into a furnace before reaching the first floor and there were screams from both the guards throughout the building and at the entrance and the Green Comet just walked away as Michael looked back occasionally in shock and said, "What the...", the Green Comet said, "I changed the sprinkler system and hooked them to the gas tanks I found and rigged the fire alarm to automatically set them off.", Michael frowned and said, "Nice.", and they drove away as they heard the sound and saw the lights of the fire trucks.

They were driving away in the Tumbler (from Batman Begins) when Michael's ear piece ringed and Michael pressed it and said, "Gabriel why are you...", Gabriel said, "Brother she opened the chest!", all of a sudden the right side transformed and the Green Comet's motorcycle appeared and the Green Comet sped away before Michael could say anything and Gabriel said, "Michael are you alright!", Michael said, "Yeah, but Chloe I'm sure isn't.", the Green Comet drove far ahead of Michael weaving through traffic in the underpass and in her mind she tried to forget him and looked determinedly ahead not noticing two 18 wheelers and two garbage trucks started to surround her till a garbage truck behind rammed a car out of the way and Chloe noticed. The Tumbler smashed through a cement barrier and drove into opposing traffic towards the Green Comet and Michael said, "Found her but she is surrounded!", Gabriel said, "Use the Gundam Knight!", Michael said with some surprise, "Is it operational?", Gabriel said, "Lets hope Arsenal finished it!", the 18 wheeler on the Green Comet's left side trailer door opened and one of the SWAT like soldiers pulled out his machine pistol as two others reached out to grab her. She tried moving to the right but then the trailer of the other 18 wheeler opened as well and they also tried to grab her till the garbage truck in front of her swerved to the right, smashing a passing car into the cement barrier and she looked up to see the Tumbler coming right towards her transforming and she sped up and swerved to the right between the trucks as the Tumbler sped right on through with black mobile suit hands and arms out and they slammed forward and down crushing the cab and the two soldiers inside of the garbage truck tailing and forcing it into a sudden stop. It finished transforming and the Tumbler transformed where the upper half body (black) looked like a Mark 2 Gundam and the rocket engine fired speeding the Gundam Knight forward. The two 18 wheelers and the lone garbage truck maneuvered and still kept the Green Comet pinned and they repeated the enclosure as one of the soldiers yelled out, "DON'T MOVE!", and he fired a few rounds on the road in front of the Green Comet. They all heard a loud explosion and they all looked behind to see the Gundam Knight speeding up right behind them and the Green Comet swerved to the right, below the trailer as the Gundam Knight raised both fists and slammed them down to the rear of the garbage truck in front forcing the cab to rise as the soldiers in it screamed and raised their hands as the top half of the cab was crushed on the ceiling and continued to move forward till the Gundam Knight screeched to a stop. The two 18 wheelers slammed on their brakes as the Green Comet turned left from beneath one of them and sped away as the Gundam Knight raised its left fist and when the right 18 wheeler approached the diver and passenger screamed as the fist smashed through the top half of the cab and trailer sending debris and parts of the trailer's top flying in the air and the truck smashed into one of the underpass's pillars causing the cab to be crushed like a tin can and the trailer remains flew throwing screaming soldiers in the air as it smashed into several cars on the opposite road and the soldiers either were ran over or smashed/bounced off other vehicles.

Michael immediately jumped off as the other 18 wheeler continued ahead and tackled a soldier about to raise an RPG in the trailer all the while the Gundam Knight retransformed back into the Tumbler version and sped away back to the warehouse. Michael held onto the soldier as he stood up and threw him with ease out the trailer as he screamed and was immediately crushed beneath an 18 wheeler going backwards. Michael immediately grabbed the head of another soldier and in one motion snapped it in a 180 before another tried to grab Michael from behind only for Michael to grab his arm and flip him while there was a loud snap as Michael snapped his arm and kicked his head knocking him out. He climbed to the top of the trailer and ran forward and jumped as he grabbed hold to the top of the cab and smashed the driver side door with both of his feet and both the driver and passenger were thrown out smashing the passenger door out in the process and Michael started driving the 18 wheeler. He saw another 18 wheeler pulling up to the Green Comet's left side and the side door opened and the soldiers tried to grab her and pull her in and Michael floored it pulling out a shotgun at the same time. When he caught up to the left side of the 18 wheeler he slammed it on its side and one of the soldiers was thrown off and the Green Comet ran over him. Both 18 wheelers slammed into each other side to side till Michael pulled out the shotgun and pulled away from the 18 wheeler that tried to ram him and aimed the shotgun at the trailer connection and fired loosening the connector and he make one ram that knocked the trailer off and it hit a support column sending the soldiers in the trailer flying to the impact area. The truck then slammed hard into Michael and knocked the trailer off its connector and it flew off and smashed into other cars in opposing traffic. Michael then pulled out a M9, floored ahead of the other truck and he locked the truck in a spin, busted the windshield and fired at the driver and passenger in the spin and shot them in the face through their windshield and the truck swerved out of control and crashed into a store when they reached the surface in the city. As the Green Comet came up Michael immediately backed the truck up and blocked her path forcing her to stop. He got out of the truck and saw underneath her helmet he knows the Green Comet is glaring at him and he extended his arms out and said, "What, panties got all bunched up?", and the Green Comet pulled out a razor and shot him sending him down to the ground as she drove by. When he got back up he went to the other side as he heard her yell and saw her being grabbed off her bike from a van with the side door open and Michael fired the rest of his M9 shooting through the truck knocking one of the soldiers out and he walked over to the injured soldier and planted his foot on his chest as the soldier screamed from the increasing pressure and Michael asked where are they taking her and he told him to go screw himself and Michael just grabbed his left kneecap and crushed it and did the same for the right as the soldier screamed in pain and Michael asked him again and the soldier told him where Dr. DNA is and he wanted her alive and Michael said thank you and with his right hand he grabbed the soldier's throat and he ripped it out making him drown in his own blood before walking away.

He entered back into the warehouse and saw Gabriel waiting for him and he said, "Brother find a transport off this planet.", Gabriel said, "We have one coming for the Iron Giant but...", Michael said, "So that's why you're here!", Gabriel said, "Saji Crossroad believes he is the key to artificial intelligence in the Iron suits and to Tony Stark without having to worry about them turning against us or any living being for that matter.", Michael said as he packed up the stolen car, "Just find a ship that can get us off as soon as I get Chloe.", Gabriel said, "And how am I supposed to get a transport in just a few hours?", Michael got back in the car and said, "You figure that out.", and he drove off and Gabriel sighed and said to himself, "Oh boy, I guess finding them won't be hard.", outside a skyscraper the entire building was surrounding by road barricades and cloned soldiers standing shoulder to shoulder with automatic guns and the police were stationed outside with their squad cars as passing pedestrians looked at them curiously as they walked by or protestors with signs like "Abomination!" or "Stop Cloning Robots!" surrounded part of the barricade and yelled and screamed at the soldiers. They all heard the sound of a car speeding and it was the car Michael stole and both the police and soldiers trained their weapons on him and one of the policemen pulled out a megaphone and said, "Subject driving the white Eclipse! Stop or we will...", the soldiers started firing and riddled the car with bullets and the police began firing in suit but the car still kept coming and the policemen that were in its path dodged the incoming car as it sped past but the cloned soldiers kept firing as the car smashed through the wooden road barrier and ran over two of the soldiers as they all stood there firing like robots and the car continued and running or knocking the soldiers out of the way as they kept firing and smashed through the glass doors and metal detectors inside the building till the car came to a sudden stop when it slammed into the reception desk with a soldier behind it crushing his lower body and spat out blood on the windshield. The soldiers moved from the barricade towards the bullet ridden car as if they are in a trance with their weapons up when all of a sudden the driver side door was kicked out and Michael stood up in his black leather jacket and glasses covering his eyes and pulled out two plasma rifles that are weapons from Cervello and the soldiers stood still showing no expression underneath their glasses and they pulled their automatic guns out but Michael already had his plasma rifles out and started firing sending bolts of light that went straight through the soldiers and outside the building while the police took cover and tried returning fire as high up above a blond haired man looked down seeing bolts of purple/pink light firing from inside the building and he said, "Looks like your boyfriend is here.", and he smiled as he turned but then stopped when he heard cheering and looked out again to see people from the streets swarming over the soldiers and looked both shocked and angry.

The protestors took cover as Michael started firing and one of them in a green scuba like suit yelled, "What are you all waiting for?! LETS END THIS NOW!", he first charged at one of the soldiers that had its back turned and he grabbed on his back and tried to pull him down but the soldier threw him off and pointed the rifle at his face and fired. The protestors looked on in shock as the soldier continued to fire at Michael and one of the protestors yelled, "MURDERERS!", and they all yelled and charged at the soldiers as some turned to fire on the protestors but were overwhelmed and the protestors grabbed them and began beating them up even forcing their way past the police as they tried to stop them and when the police fired their guns in the air or shot tear gas more people joined the riot against the soldiers and began charging the police as well and the police retreated back from the roads surrounding the building and the protestors resumed their attack on the cloned soldiers. Michael ceased firing when the soldiers are attacked by the protestors and noticed some of the people were dressed up like superheroes and Michael said, "Odd." and made his way to the elevators and saw they are all on there way down and Michael scanned and saw in all the elevators are more soldiers and they loaded their weapons and as they reached the bottom Michael stood behind a corner and allowed the soldiers to run past him and once they all passed Michael stood out and fired his plasma rifles at them and was like shooting rats in a barrel as the bolts of light shoot through all of them before they were able to reach the crowd and fire upon them. The protestors cheered as Michael ignored them and got into one of the elevators as the doors closed.

The numbers lighted up as the elevator was climbing higher and the soldiers surrounded it as Dr. DNA grabbed a handgun from behind his desk and pointed it behind Chloe's head (still wearing the Green Comet's suit but unmasked) as she was tied up to a chair and faced the elevator and Chloe said, "You honestly think he's that stupid?", Dr. DNA said, "Yes.", and the elevator indicated its arrival and the soldiers fired their automatic rifles till they ran out of ammo and reloaded. Dr. DNA said, "Open it.", once the elevator doors opened there was a bright flash and they were all blinded while in the light Chloe felt a pull and felt herself thrown around a floor and when she could see again she saw Michael over her as he cut her loose and she said with some surprise, "You came for me.", Michael said, "You know I will.", she smiled, reached up and they both kissed. Dr. DNA yelled out, "You really think you can defeat me that easily!", Michael looked over the corner and saw him pull out a small device with a button on top and Michael analyzed it as an explosive trigger and Michael threw himself on top of Chloe before there was a large explosion as the wall behind Michael exploded and debris fell about them. As he and Chloe looked up they saw more soldiers appeared with their weapons trained on them and Dr. DNA said, "Bring them here.", and Michael and Chloe were pulled up and moved in front of Dr. DNA's desk and he said as he smiled, "Finally, I get to meet the great Michael Valkyrie without a gun being pointed at me, and defeated you at last.", unknown to them all while the USS Challenger was almost finishing repairs two short people entered the dark empty bridge with one of them sitting on the helm console and pressed a few buttons and the bridge and all the ship's systems including engines powered up. Repair crews looked around confused till a male voice in the intercom said, "All personnel leave the ship immediately. You have two minutes. If you are still here after that you will be charged with mutiny once the ship clears drydock.", and the crews scrambled to the exits looking both shocked and dismayed.

Back on Terra II Dr. DNA sat behind his desk looking pleased as both Michael and Chloe stood with his cloned soldiers surrounding them and Michael said, "You know you won't get away with this. The Federation will know about this and will come to get you and arrest you for you crimes.", Dr. DNA said, "The Federation? They will reward me. They will greet me with open arms and even grant me a high position to make more clones both for military and police force, even labor.", Chloe said, "So that gives you the right to play god?!", Dr. DNA slammed his fist on his desk and said, "Yes! This will save countless needless lives of people who rely on their own emotions while my clones have very little or none.", Michael said, "So you made them into robots.", Dr. DNA said, "No, just human beings without emotions. Which just reminds me...", he nodded at the soldiers next to Chloe and they pulled her away from Michael and she said, "What are you doing?! What the hell is going on?!", and the soldiers surrounding Michael stood back as Dr. DNA pulled out another hand held trigger and said, "Time for some revelation of what you are.", and Michael stared at him with anger as he pressed the trigger and the ceiling above exploded and tons of debris including flaming fell on top of him and as Dr. DNA laughed Chloe screamed in anguish. Dr. DNA then looked upon Chloe and said, "Now honey, watch as your husband rise from the ashes and reveals his true form.", Chloe said under a face filled with tears, "What are..", there was a sound of moment from the debris including metal groans and Dr. DNA smiled at first but then turned shocked when he saw Michael still in his human form as he pushed a metal beam off of him with his right forearm as Michael's pupils glowed red as flames licked his back from behind. Chloe looked shocked as well and Michael started moving out and walked towards DNA as he pulled out his handgun from behind the desk and the soldiers fired their weapons on Michael only for the rounds to bounce off and hit the soldiers that pulled the triggers till they were all down and Chloe yelped as she saw the soldiers being killed by their own bullets and looked shocked. DNA fired his gun and the bullets bounced off Michael's face leaving small metal spots till Michael grabbed his gun and crushed the barrel right before Dr. DNA's eyes before yanking it away and grabbed his throat with his gloved right hand, and lifted him up as DNA tries to break his grip. DNA says, "What...happened...to...your metal...form?", Michael replied, "I, am different.", and he threw Dr. DNA to the wall on DNA's left and fell on his hands and knees.

He got back up as Michael was upon him and punched him in the face only to yelp as he hurt it and Michael grabbed him on the collar and crotch and threw him into the bar that is on the right side of the room smashing the mirror and fell with beer and liquor bottles smashing on top of him. He then pulled out a shotgun from below and pointed it at Michael only for Michael to grab and lift his desk up with ease and threw it at him as the desk was blasted to pieces as it struck DNA (looking in shock) and the bar. He walked his way towards DNA as he struggled to stand up with blood running down his blue suit and Chloe yelled, "MICHAEL, STOP!", and he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Chloe as she looked surprised and said, "Michael, don't kill him. Let him pay for what he has done.", he nodded and stood down as Chloe smiled at him as did he and all of a sudden Chloe looked shocked and Michael saw the reflection in her eyes and he ducked as an axe flew over his head. He turned back to see Dr. DNA jumping over the bar yelling hysterically as he swung his and Michael dodged again and DNA kept swinging repeatedly as Michael dodged each swing. In the meantime a mysterious person put on a suit and helmet before entering the VerKa and once the hatch was closed and systems started up he said, "Status.", female voice, "Zhargosians unable to pursue but they are warning the Federation about us.", male voice, "Distance to Terra II.", female voice, "T minus ten minutes.", DNA swung his axe but this time Michael grabbed the handle as the blade was just an inch from his face and Michael said, "Your ass is mine.", then DNA pressed a button on the handle and a electric charge shot through both Michael's hands and he fell temporary paralyzed as DNA laughed and said, "No, your ass is mine!", and he raised his axe over Michael but suddenly he was kicked in the back and flew forward falling on top of debris and his jacket lit on fire and he threw it away to see Chloe standing in front of him and said, "Over my dead body.", and Michael stood up and looked at her impressed.

Dr. DNA whipped blood off his lip as he smiled and said, "Impressive my young daughter. Maybe I should clone more of you.", Chloe made a roundhouse kick across his face and he fell back down as Chloe yelled, "I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!", and he laughed even as he spat out blood and said, "You are. My blood runs through your veins, and you will inherit what I have created.", Chloe said, "I won't inherit your abomination, but I will destroy it!", DNA said, "You can't, once this planet sees what my clones can do they will accept what I have created and all the labor, police and military forces on this planet will be filled with my creation. Once that is done I will take over this planet and create a world of clones and expand further to create an entire race!", and he yelled with delight as both Michael and Chloe looked on and Chloe said, "You are crazy.", DNA yelled with excitement, "NO, THIS WHOLE GALAXY IS CRAZY! The entire galaxy should be populated by clones! Each type showing specific emotions or working specific areas that I deem necessary and...", she kicked him in the chest as he raised his hands as if he is praying and slammed his back on the far wall. Michael sighed and said, "I hope that shuts him up.", all of a sudden the wall to their left opened and more cloned soldiers poured in and trained their guns on Michael and Chloe as DNA stood up putting a small device back in his pocket and walks over to where they are and waves his hand back and the soldiers guided them back to the elevator with their rifles pointed at them closely and DNA stomped on the floor twice and a new desk rose from where his previous one was but wider and made out of shiny reflective metal and says, "Now watch, you will see that I am right and my research will be welcomed with open arms." and he places his hand on the center of the desk and a transparent screen appeared before him and they saw the news with a headline "DNA CLONES MENACE TO HUMANITY" and it showed people revolting against them in the streets either peacefully with signs or they helped the police arrest or apprehend them and showed one image of a cloned soldier shooting at a squad car and two pedestrians behind jumped him as he turned and yanked the rifle out of his hands and pulled him down as the police closed in and cuffed the clone soldier. DNA ignored what the news reporter was saying and screamed "NOOOO!", and Michael smirked and said, "Looks like they hate you after all.", DNA looked at them with anger and said, "They will pay. I have a deal with a third party so that I can continue my research and I will create an army of clones and I will tear their lives apart!", Michael leaned close to Chloe and whispered, "I think he's a little above crazy.", DNA yelled "SHUT UP!", and Michael looked forward with an innocent face and Chloe held back from laughing at his expression.

The Challenger came out of warp with two Constitution class starships at first following behind and firing torpedoes but then stopped and turned around once the Challenger entered the Terra II system and a male voice said, "Good maneuvering commander, prepare for reentry into Terra II.", and the hanger doors opened and the VerKa climbed on top of the body as a female voice said, "It's going to be bumpy, make sure you are holding onto the saucer section.", the VerKa climbed up the neck and was on top of the saucer as Terra II grew bigger in front of it and the gundam drew its beam cannon. DNA then pulled out a box like communicator and said, "Is the ship ready?", a rough male voice said, "We've been ready you pathetic worm!", DNA said with anger, "Hey! Lord Vegeta expects me to arrive in one piece! Do you want me to tell him that you have been uncooperative?!", there was a low growl and the rough voice said, "No, we are...", a voice in the background said, "Sir, a Zhargosian ship is approaching!", DNA was then cut off and he looked shocked and yelled, "TAMAR! What's going on!", and he kept fumbling with the communicator till he looked up and saw the soldiers and Chloe looked behind him in shock while Michael smirked and he looked back and his face had a look of horror and said to himself, "Impossible.", and they all saw a fiery object entering the atmosphere. There was a sonic boom as the Challenger barreled down with yellow flames surrounding the ship's shields leaving trails of flame and smoke behind it as the VerKa held onto the top of the saucer section lying down with its beam held tightly onto its right shoulder. The pilot held onto the controls tightly as the cockpit shook with the bullseye aimed at the window Dr. DNA is standing behind of and a female voice said, "B'rel approaching the target!", the male said, "Stay calm. Are we through yet?", the flames outside the ship disappeared and the smoke cleared revealing the Challenger and the VerKa aiming its beam cannon at Dr. DNA as he looked shocked and yelled in his communicator, "BEAM ME NOW!", and a B'rel decloaked as it flew in front and right over them and DNA dematerialized. The bullseye was still shacking from reentry and after a few seconds the male pulled the trigger as he looked intently at the target and the beam cannon fired sending a bolt of light at the building and at the same time the soldiers then looked at Michael and Chloe and aimed their rifles but then Michael and Chloe dematerialized and the beam shot struck the floor and the soldiers vanished in the light and the top half of the building exploded as the Challenger pulled up and flew just above the flames and debris.

Michael and Chloe rematerialized in a back alley and they looked at each other puzzled and they heard a sonic boom and they both ran out on the street and saw people looking up and Michael and Chloe looked up into the sky and Michael saw with his enhanced vision the B'rel heading up towards space but the Challenger made a sharp up turn and began to give chase zipping through multiple clouds and they both started to trail flames and Michael yelled in excitement, "GET'EM!", and shook his fist in the air as Chloe looked at him with an odd expression. The VerKa remained on the saucer as the Challenger chased after the B'rel and tried to target the ship as the Challenger shook around it and a female voice said, "I don't know how long I can hold this!", the helmet of the VerKa pilot reflected the bullseye that is shacking and red around the engine of the B'rel as reentry flames surrounded the ship's outline while onboard the B'rel there was a lot of shouting as the Saiyans saw the Challenger giving chase and the captain yelled, "MORE SPEED!", another saiyan said, "The engine's at maximum!", as they saw the Challenger remaining close behind Dr. DNA (in a new suit) sneered in anger and ran off as Tamar looked behind and yelled, "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?", Tamar chased after him and DNA jumped into one of the pods and the hatch closed just before Tamar could reach him and the pod ejected as Tamar screamed, "NOOOO!", the pilot of the VerKa saw the pod fell away but remained focused on the B'rel and pulled the trigger firing the beam cannon and it hit the single engine of the B'rel dead on and Tamar and the other eleven saiyans screamed as they were surrounded by light and the B'rel exploded before the Challenger sped right through the flames and debris as they flew past or bounced off the VerKa till the Challenger reentered space. Michael yelped, "YEAH!", and he jumped up in the air with his fist high as Chloe looked at him like he is crazy and said, "Dude stop acting like a child, it's embarrassing.", and Michael looked around and saw some people looking at him and he calmed down and said, "Yeah, let's get back.", Chloe looked at him shocked and said, "But what about that psychopath?!", Michael said, "We don't know where he is or where he's going so we have no choice. Plus the whole planet is now after him so we can relax a little.", and Michael hailed a taxi like there's no problem as Chloe looked at him confused.

They both entered the warehouse and saw Gabriel sitting in front of the tv shaking his head as he watched the news of the whole incident and Michael said, "Hey Gab, is this what you have been doing all day? We could have used your help out there!", Gabriel said, "I was being chewed out by Starfleet and Zhargosia when they heard what's going on and now I'm trying to figure out an excuse to cover our asses.", Michael laughed and waved a hand at him and said, "Oh come on, I know you can smooth talk out of anything! Remember that mean bird that kept peeking Ryok?", Gabriel said, "And used it for target practice. Yeah I remember, but I shot at a bird not an entire block, let alone the Challenger flying out of nowhere and blew up half a building and another space ship IN THE OPEN!", and he looked at Michael and Chloe frustrated. Michael put his hands in front and said, "Okay, I'll just let you be. It's cool.", and Gabriel slumped back in his chair and Chloe grabbed one of Michael's hands and was about to pull him upstairs to his surprise till Gabriel said, "So Chloe, how was your unfortunate reunion?", Chloe said, "It turned out well when Michael arrived and showed me his true self, plus that guy told me more about my twin sisters and daughter.", Gabriel looked back at them as Chloe was about to pull Michael up the stairs and said, "And? How do you feel about it?", Chloe looked at Michael, nodded and said, "I think he's hot.", and she smiled as did Michael while Gabriel looked back at the tv and grunted in frustration and Chloe said, "Okay Mr. Different, let's see how much you are different in our room.", and Gabriel sighed as he rolled his eyes as both Chloe and Michael laughed and he was about to follow her till one of his internal sensors flashed and he saw a glimpse of a shadow and he zoomed in his sight to see what it is and Chloe saw him standing there and looking as if he is in a trance and looked worried and said, "Michael what is it?", then Michael yelled, "TAKE COVER!", then the front doors of the warehouse exploded and SWAT teams entered and yelled, "GET ON THE GROUND NOW!", and Michael grabbed Chloe and he jumped behind a large desk as the SWAT fired at them and Gabriel immediately ducted down when the SWAT entered and once the SWAT stopped firing Gabriel looked up and a SWAT soldier said, "GET UP!", and Gabriel said, "Okay.", and in a flash Gabriel pulled out his fancy designed six shooter and shot both of them in the face. More SWAT smashed through the side windows and Gabriel quickly fired the remaining rounds to his left and took cover as they fired and blew apart the tv and he crawled his way to where Michael and Chloe are as the SWAT swarmed in and said, "Now what?", but before Michael could say anything they all dematerialized.


End file.
